Kokoro no Placard
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: 【AkaKuro】Lihat kesini, Sebentar saja, Sadari lah tandaku. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge 01] 【三日月光】


**Kokoro no Placard**

**By : Mikazuki Hikari**

**Disclaimer **: Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

**Rate : **T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing **: Akashi.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning **: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

.

.

.

-=Author's Note=-

Buat #AKAKUROXYGEN challenge~ Yuna nee Kiaara nee~ douzo~

.

.

.

-=Tetsuya POV=-

Pernah kah kau merasa sendirian? Pernah kah kau merasa tidak dianggap? Pernah kah kau merasa terabaikan?

Aku pernah. Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya sering.

Ya….

Aku selalu merasa seperti itu. Dibilang merasa juga nampaknya bukan pilihan kata yang tepat. Rasanya, aku memang selalu diperlakukan seperti itu.

Kau tahu? Dengan keberadaan yang tipis seperti ini, sulit sekali untuk berkomunikasi dengan seseorang. Kau tahu? Dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, sulit sekali untuk menjangkau seseorang.

Namun kau tahu? Biar aku seperti ini, aku juga memiliki orang yang kusukai , walau nampaknya orang itu tidak mengetahuinya.

Bagaimana ya cara yang bagus agar ia mengetahui perasaanku ini? Kau punya saran? Bisa dibilang, otakku ini terlalu sempit untuk berpikir hal yang seperti ini. Jujur, aku belum punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam hal yang berbau romansa seperti ini. Bagiku, ini yang pertama.

Kalau aku terus terang langsung kepadanya, bukan kah itu memalukan? Jadi apa aku nantinya kalau orang-orang mengetahui jika orang sepertinya disukai oleh tipikal orang seperti aku? Haah….. memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku putus asa.

Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, juga memberi tahu siapa dia yang kumaksud.

Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, murid SMP sekolah swasta Teikou, umurku 15 tahun. Maaf, aku tidak sopan kalau langsung bercerita padamu begitu saja tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak seperti yang lain. Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apa pun. Bisa dibilang, aku ini biasa biasa saja bahkan, terlampau biasa saja. Aku jarang sekali bercengkrama dengan orang disekitarku padahal, aku sering berada di tengah keramaian.

Tentu aku memiliki teman kalau kau sempat bertanya jika orang seaneh aku mungkin tidak punya teman. Ada. Tentu saja masih ada orang yang mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku.

Kau pasti bertanya kan, orang aneh seperti apa yang mau berteman denganku? Kalau ekspektasimu adalah kepada orang-orang aneh yang nampak seperti otaku yang hanya berbicara seputar anime saja, temanku bukan yang seperti itu.

Aku punya cukup banyak teman. Ya, cukup. Cukup untuk menemaniku kalau aku bosan. Namun tetap saja, mereka sama seperti yang lain. Kadang, mereka juga melupakanku.

Ah sudah lah, mari kita berpindah ke topik yang lain saja. Aku sih tidak keberatan membahas satu persatu teman-temanku seperti apa saja namun ya…..

Kau pasti akan jenuh mendengarnya.

Bagaimana kalau kita membahas dia saja?

Ya, dia.

Orang yang kusukai.

Namanya Akashi Seijuuro. Kelasnya persis di sebelah kelasku. Tingginya tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Aku suka senyumannya.

Ah…..

Apa sih aku ini. Aku mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya didengar oleh orang lain namun, ya sudah lah.

Akashi-kun juga tipe yang penyendiri sepertiku. Aku kerap menjumpainya membaca buku atau bermain shogi sendirian di dalam kelas kalau teman-teman lainnya tidak ada di dalam kelas.

Aku, ingin sekali berbicara dengannya tapi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulainya. Mungkin, serangan sederhana bisa sedikit menggerakkan hatinya. Baiklah, akan kucoba.

Kalau belum dicoba, tidak akan terlihat hasilnya bukan?

.

.

.

Suasana lorong sekolah masih sangat sepi. Mungkin Akashi-kun juga belum datang. Kalau saja benar, ini kesempatan emasku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri heningnya lorong sekolah yang hampir tidak berpenghuni. Aku memang biasa datang pagi-pagi namun hari ini spesial. Aku ingin memberikan ini. Aku lihat kemarin Akashi-kun sangat membutuhkannya jadi aku belikan saja. Walau hanya sekedar memberikan penghapus kecil, namun ini akan menjadi sangat berarti untuk Akashi-kun.

Tanganku mulai menjamah dinginnya kuningan knop pintu kelas dan membukanya perlahan, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Sepertinya rencana ini akan berhasil. Tanganku merogoh kantong sebelah kanan celanaku. Dari dalam sana, kuambil sebuah penghapus kelinci merah jambu yang kubeli kemarin. Entah dia akan suka atau tidak tapi setidaknya, ini bisa membantunya. Tadinya, aku ingin meninggalkan identitasku disana tapi ya….

Aku belum siap jika ia benar-benar mengetahui perasaanku. Jelas saja, siapa sih yang tidak terkejut kalau orang yang sepertiku bisa suka pada orang seperti Akashi-kun.

Ah, itu dia datang!

Cepat Tetsuya, kau harus keluar sekarang juga tau bisa saja-

Ah tunggu dulu, dia kan tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku walau aku lewat disebelahnya. Mungkin aku akan lewat saja di tengah kerumunan anak kelasnya yang mulai berdatangan. Pasti lebih baik seperti itu.

Kaki mungilku langsung mengambil langkah pertama dan menyusup diantara beberapa teman sekelasnya. Kuharap dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Sekilas, manik biru mudaku bisa melihat obsidian merah indahnya berkilat saat ia lalu dari hadapanku menuju tempat duduknya.

Akashi-kun melihat bungkusan kecil dengan pita polkadot merah jambu yang ada di atas mejanya. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat manik merah itu memancarkan sorot keheranan saat tangan dan jemarinya memutar-mutarkan bungkusan itu ditangannya. Tangannya mulai mengurai pita yang mengikat leher bungkusan itu. Nampak lah sebuah karet penghapus kecil berbentuk kepala kelinci merah jambu –aku pikir kelinci itu mirip dengan wajah Akashi-kun jadi sengaja kupilihkan untuknya—lalu guratan tipis merekah di bibir mungilnya.

Aaah…. Senang rasanya melihat orang yang kusukai tersenyum bahagia. Walau ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang memberikan benda itu padanya, namun bagiku, perasaanku kepadanya sudah tersampaikan.

.

.

.

Di lain waktu, aku melihat Akashi-kun sedang duduk di bangku sekolah sambil mengaduh nampaknya, dia sedang kesakitan. Aaah…. Aku tak tega melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan seperti itu. Mungkin ini bisa membantu.

Di dalam sakuku, ada sebuah plester bermotif kotak-kotak merah jambu dengan sebuah kelinci manis di bagian pinggirnya. Aku tidak yakin Akashi-kun mau memakai hal se memalukan ini tapi kan, ini demi kepentingannya.

Perlahan, aku melangkahkan kakiku dan mendekat ke arah Akashi-kun. Aku berusaha sedemikian rupa agar ia melihatku kali ini namun, memang aku nampaknya kurang beruntung hari ini. Atau…. Bisa dibilang, aku masih kurang berani.

Ya….

Kau bebas mengejekku sebagai seorang pengecut. Tapi kau tahu? Menghadapi orang yang kau suka secara langsung itu tidak mudah.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dari arah belakang, agar tidak terlalu mencolok. Aku juga tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku dengan langsung menghadapinya dari depan bukan? Aku kan, tidak pernah berbicara padanya secara langsung.

Aku dengan bodoh hanya meletakkan plester milikku saat aku sudah benar-benar dekat dengan bangku yang Akashi-kun dudukki. Aku benar-benar payah…..

_KRESEK!_

Aku berlari menerobos semak yang ada persis di belakang bangku halaman itu. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Entah, dia melihatku atau tidak.

.

.

.

Antrian besar terjadi di kantin sekolah. Nampaknya, bibi penjual roti yakisoba legendaris di kantin sekolah kami baru saja kembali. Ya roti dengan mie juga aksesoris seperti daging, nugget, saus tomat, mustard, juga selada serta tomat dan telur dadar itu sangat digemari di sekolah kami namun, sang bibi hanya datan sekali waktu saja. Lautan murid memenuhi area kantin sekolah, ledakkan serta himpitan juga gesekan antara murid-murid pun tidak dapat dibendung. Aku bersyukur memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, jadi, tak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanku saat aku menerobos mereka hari ini.

Aku tidak bisa melihat Akashi-kun….. Dia sudah dapat rotinya belum ya?

Terakhir, aku melihatnya bersama pelayan pribadinya sudah memesan terlebih dahulu kepada si bibi pemilik roti legendaris tersebut, mungkin saja, ia-

Ah itu dia datang.

Ternyata ia belum memesan roti itu sama sekali. Aku bisa melihat kegeramannya pada si bibi karena tidak menyisakannya satu ketul roti pun.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati meja yang biasa Akashi-kun gunakan untuk makan siang. Aku meletakkan roti yakisoba milikku diatas sana, membiarkannya agar Akashi-kun dapat mengambilnya.

Aku tidak ingin Akashi-kun melewatkan hal yang ia sukai. Aku pun berpikir, alangkah lebih baik melihat orang yang aku suka tersenyum daripada hanya tersenyum demi kepentingan diri sendiri.

Dan memang, bukankah seharusnya seperti itu?

.

.

.

-=Kediaman Tetsuya=-

"Aku Pulang…." Kakiku melangkah gamang menuju ruang keluarga yang berpapasan dengan pintu masuk. Aku melemparkan tasku sembarang ke atas sofa sembari melepaskan sepatu sekolah serta kaus kakiku yang langsung kumasukkan ke dalam pasang sepatu yang kuletakkan rapi berjajar bersebelahan dengan milik kakakku. Kakakku sudah pulang kuliah rupanya, tidak biasanya ia pulang dini seperti ini. Aroma masakan matang menyapa hidungku lembut. Sepertinya nii-san baru selesai memasak makan siang. Dia pulang lebih cepat ternyata.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah pulang." Chihiro onii-san melepas pengikat apron hitam yang sedari tadi melingkar di atas pinggangnya. Tangan besarnya menyeka peluh yang mengucur deras di keningnya. Pemuda bersurai abu itu nampaknya belum mengganti pakaiannya sejak ia pulang dari kampusnya. Bajunya masih lepek karena keringat. Aku bisa melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang mengecap sempurna pada bajunya yang kini menjadi sedikit tembus pandang itu. Nii-san sepertinya memaksakan diri lagi kali ini.

Chihiro Mayuzumi, kakak laki-lakiku. Kalau kau bertanya mengapa marga kami berbeda, alasannya adalah, salah satu kerabatku mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan menjadikannya kakak laki-lakiku. Kami sudah tinggal lama berdua semenjak orang tua kandungku pindah bekerja di luar negeri. Sedikit banyaknya kakakku ini sedikit brother complex namun…

Kau tahu?

Ya, kakakku ini juga adalah sainganku. Mengapa? Ia juga menyukai Akashi-kun. Alasannya mudah saja, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Akashi-kun saat ia mewakili orang tuaku untuk mengambil rapotku semester lalu. Menurutnya Akashi-kun mungil dan manis tapi sayangnya, mungkin ia hanya akan menyerah pada perasaannya karena ia akan jarang sekali bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Malah sebaliknya, mungkin kini Chihiro nii yang membantuku mendekati Akashii-kun.

Sebagai saudara beda marga, kami berdua memiliki kemiripan yang sangat identik. Kakakku ini, juga sukar sekali dirasakan keberadaannya ditengah orang-orang. Mungkin setelah barusan kau mendengar hal tersebut, barulah kau bisa yakin kalau kami berdua ini memang pantas disebut kakak beradik.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini?" Chihiro nii mengelus surai biru mudaku lembut.

"Baik, nii-san sendiri mengapa pulang cepat hari ini?" tanyaku penasaran. Salahnya membuatku bertanya karena memang, pemuda yang satu ini bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka pulang lebih awal dari apa yang sedang dilakukannya di suatu tempat.

"Dosenku tidak masuk hari ini, jadi aku pulang cep-"

_RIIIINGG!_

Dering telepon memecah hangatnya obrolan kami. Aneh, siapa gerangan yang menelepon kami siang hari seperti ini.

[Halo, benar ini kediaman Tetsuya Kuroko?] Suara yang tidak asing menyapa ke dalam gendang telingaku nampaknya aku kenal siapa yang bisa membuat nada suara serendah ini.

"Benar, dengan saya sendiri ini siapa ya?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

[Saya Akashi Seijuuro. Maaf mengganggu harimu tapi tadi kebetulan, aku menemukan kartu pelajarmu tergeletak di depan kelasku, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai ke rumahmu, aku akan mengembalikan ini padamu.]

_DEG!_

Benar kah ini? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Eh- tapi….

Kakakku kan ada di rumah…. Bisa gawat ini. AKu harus menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu kalau tidak…..

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ada di rumah sekarang, mungkin kau bisa menitipkannya pada ketua kelasku besok pagi."

Bodoh sekali kau Tetsuya…

[Ah, baik lah kalau begitu, besok akan kusampaikan pada ketua kelasmu]

_TLEK!_

Ah….. Aku bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku bisa berkata demikian…. Aku kan tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu.

"Tetsuya."

"Nii-san!" Aku langsung menekan tombol merah yang ada pada handphoneku dan sesegera mungkin, menyembunyikan benda yang layarnya masih menyala terang itu di belakang punggungku. Aku tidak ingin nii-san tahu kalau Akashi-kun baru saja menelepon ke rumah kami.

"Apa itu yang ada di belakangmu?" Nii-san menatap nanar ke arah sosokku yang berpeluh karena gugup. Perlahan tubuh jangkung pemuda itu mendekat seraya mengacungkan tangannya kedepan bagaikan ingin mengambil sesuatu. Tentu aku tahu, ia ingin mengambil Telefon genggamku dan melihat riwayat panggilan pada telefon yang sedang kusembunyikan mengingat ia sangat protektif padaku dan tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengganggu adik kesayangannya ini. Tapi kan kali ini, kasusnya berbeda.

Aku tidak ingin nii-san tahu atau…. Bisa-bisa….

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" Aku berusaha untuk tertawa tapi gagal. Tawa busukku sama sekali tidak mencairkan suasana diantara kami malahan, kakak kesayanganku ini semakin penasaran.

"Eh iya, tadi Akashi-kun telefon aku katanya—"

"HEE?!" Aku sontak terkejut namun aku masih sempat menekap mulutku atau tidak aku bisa mengeluarkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya terkejut sekali?" Salah satu alisnya naik, itu berarti kakak sangat penasaran karena reaksiku yang mungkin diluar ekspektasinya.

"Tidak….."

"Yakin tidak mau tahu?" Chihiro nii-san mengangkat alisnya

"Y-ya…." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab..

"Kuhitung sampai 3."

"Satu."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Alangkah baiknya aku tidak tahu apa yang Akashi-kun katakan padanya. Mungkin saja, rasa kecewanya setelah aku tolak tawarannya tadi. Bisa saja, ia malah sedang dekat dengan kakakku. Bisa jadi….

"Dua." Aku masih tidak menjawab. Sebentar lagi, juga dia pasti akan menyerah sendiri.

"Dua setengah. Jangan sampai aku bilang tiga?" Aku benar-benar tidak menjawab. Sumpah ia tidak pernah seaneh ini.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini?" Kakakku pun penasaran. Tahu apa yang menjadi pertimbanganku? Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu urusannya dengan Akashi-kun. Siapa tahu, itu adalah urusan pribadinya. Kakak memang selalu seperti itu dari dulu. Setiap urusannya selalu ia bagi denganku. Jujur, aku suka kakak yang seperti itu, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini, rasanya mustahil. Apa mungkin ia ingin membuatku cemburu?

Tidak, kakakku tidak mungkin sejahat itu.

"Tadi dia bilang, ia sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu." Akhirnya pemuda bodoh itu menyerah juga.

Eh? Benarkah?

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, jam pelajaran olahraga kelas Akashi-kun dimajukan, sehingga kelasnya bergabung dengan kelasku. Guru olahraga kelasnya berbeda dengan kelasku jadi kami hanya berbagi lapangan saja. Aku bisa melihatnya keluar dari ruangan kelasnya. Sesosok pemuda dibalut kain katun putih tak bercorak, serta celana pendek diatas lutut dengan bordir logo sekolah kami di sisi sebelah kirinya. Kakinya yang putih dan ramping, namun kokoh itu terpampang sempurna berpadu dengan sepatu tali berwarna merah hitam yang terikat rapih kedalam. Nampak dirinya seorang diri berjalan mendekati guru olahraga kelasnya dan mengambil papan absen sang guru. Nampaknya Akashi-kun sangat diandalkan oleh beberapa guru. Walau ini adalah hipotesa pertamaku dalam pengamatan lapangan langsung seperti ini nampaknya, memang ia benar-benar orang yang bisa diandalkan.

Ah…..

Hari ini kelas mereka bermain voli. Akashi-kun pergi menuju gudang perlengkapan yang tidak jauh letaknya dari gedung utama sekolah. Mungkin, ini bisa jadi kesempatanku untuk meluruskan keadaan kemarin.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku secepat yang kubisa. Hey! itu dia disana. Aku berusaha menggapai bajunya dengan tanganku, namun sepertinya terlambat. Atau mungkin tidak? Aku tidak tahu. Keberadaanku yang tipis ini, siapa yang bisa menduganya?

Lihat kesini! Kumohon….

Sebentar saja… setidaknya… rasakan keberadaanku. Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku ada disini.

Aku menyukai-

"Maaf, ada apa ya?"

Ucapan pertamanya padaku. Kuharap dia mengenali suaraku setelah aku berbicara padanya sekarang. Uhhh….. entah aku harus bicara apa.

"B-boleh aku b-bantu-?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang gemetar dan berkeringat. Menatap wajahnya saja aku tak mampu. Tak kuasa aku menahan getar yang ada di bibirku. Aku menggigitnya kuat agar tidak ada perkataan aneh yang bisa lolos dari sana.

Ayo lihat kesini Akashi-kun, 5 detik saja. Jangan abaikan aku.

"Boleh, mengapa tidak?" Akashi-kun tersenyum padaku. Kau tahu? Saat kau bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai, dan pertama kali melihat wajahnya, itu adalah pemandangan paling manis dan paling indah yang pernah ada di dunia ini, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"B-berat kah?" Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. Dengan bertanya, aku harap jalur dan jangka komunikasi kami akan berlangsung lebih lama, dan kupikir, pertanyaan adalah sebuah awalan yang bagus dalam sebuah komunikasi.

"Tidak kok. Dengan kau menemaniku disini saja, bebannya sudah berkurang." Pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali melemparkan senyumannya padaku.

Karung besar itu diangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak kuduga sebelumnya, tangan yang hampir seramping tanganku itu bisa membawa karung besar berisi selusin bola voli itu sendirian. Aku bisa melihat beberapa urat kebiruan merekah pada permukaan tangannya, membuatnya nampak lebih kokoh dan padat dari milikku. Aku pun sontak membandingkannya dengan milikku. Aah…. Nampaknya memang masih tidak ada apa-apanya.

Pikiranku sedikit nakal dan bermain dengan imajinasiku sendiri. Andai saja ia bisa memelukku dengan tangannya yang kokoh seperti itu, rasanya pasti—

Aaah Tetsuya, kau sudah berlebihan dan terdengar seperti orang mesum. Bagaimana ini kalau sampai orang itu tau aku berpikiran mesum seperti itu tentangnya.

Apalagi kakak…

Ya, kakak…..

"Anu…. Soal kemarin…" Aku kembali angkat bicara. Nampaknya ia mulai melupakan keberadaanku.

"Kemarin?"

Tunggu, mengapa ia malah balik bertanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia mengenali suaraku dari telefon?

"Ah iya, kartumu ya?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu, meletakkan karungan besar berisi bola itu sejenak ke lantai.

"Kau mengenali suaraku?" aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Kau adik dari Chihiro nii-san kan? Yang kemarin berbicara denganku di telefon."

Wajahku sontak merona, mengesampingkan soal kakak. Ternyata Akashi-kun mengingatku. Aku tidak tahu harus menggambarkan keadaan seperti ini dalam wujud ekspresi seperti apa namun yang jelas, aku sangat senang mendengar bahwa ia mengingatku.

"Kakakmu sering bicara banyak tentangmu, kau orang yang baik ya." Wajahku memanas, rasanya, luapan darah segar dan panas detik itu juga merambah ke seluruh permukaan pipiku. Aku memang tidak bisa tahan melihat senyumannya.

Senyum yang selama ini hanya bisa kunikmati dari kejauhan saat teduh manik merah itu menatap nanar keluar jendela, kini berada persis di hadapanku dan tersenyum tipis dengan hangat kepadaku entah sudah berapa kali. Di luar dugaanku, senyumannya lebih hangat dari yang pernah kulihat.

Ingin sekali aku menyentuhnya namun mungkin, sekarang masih belum bisa. Masih ada jarak yang membatasi kami. Tidak secepat itu untuk bisa menggapainya. Sudah bisa berada pada jarak sedekat ini pun, aku sudah bersyukur luar biasa.

Kau tahu? Perjalanan dari gudang ke arah lapangan yang seharusnya cepat, bagiku terasa menjadi lebih lama dan lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya.

"Ini kartumu, jangan sampai hilang lagi ya?"

DEG!

Ujung jemarinya bersentuhan pada telapak tanganku yang menengadah untuk menerima kartu yang ia berikan. Walau hanya sebuah sentuhan singkat, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bagai dialiri oleh sengatan listrik yang membuat sekujur tubuhku menjadi lemah.

"Kau manis ya." Tangan itu kini membelai lembut surai biru muda milikku. Ah…. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

"Sampai nanti." Tidak kuhiraukan kata-katanya. Aku hanya diam, dan membatu pada posisiku mungkin, sampai kesadaran dan akal sehatku benar-benar sudah berfungsi dengan baik dan benar.

.

"Tetsu, awas ada bola!"

_JDAG!_

Sebuah bola voli melayang ke arahku yang masih membatu karena kejadian barusan. Semua pemandangan di depan mataku seketika berubah menjadi gelap.

Aaah….. bodohnya, terjatuh di saat seperti ini, bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun melihatnya. Aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan dari sehelai bulu. Ditengah kegelapan yang dapat kujangkau, aku merasa ada yang mengangkat tubuhku.

Perlahan, semua menjadi semakin terang dan jelas. Aku mencium aroma alkhol 70% menyeruak di sekitarku, itu tandanya, aku sedang berada di ruang kesehatan, seseorang membawaku kemari. Aku bisa melihat sebuah siluet kemerahan ditengah ketidaksadaranku. Perlahan siluet itu berubah menjadi sebuah sosok.

Perlahan. Sedikit. Demi Sedikit.

Dan aku pun terkejut.

Akashi-kun! Sedang apa-

Ah! Berarti…. Yang tadi mengangkatku dan membawaku kemari adalah…..

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

"Anu, terimakas-" sebuah ciuman melesat cepat ke arah bibirku, terasa manis, sedikit menghisap, juga memaksa, namun tetap, terasa sangat manis bila kau mengecapnya. Akashi-kun menyegel ucapanku dengan sebuah ciuman. Manik biru muda milikku pun terbelalak, aku bisa merasakan pupil mataku menyempit karenanya.

Akashi melepaskan ciuman yang mengubungkan kami, benang saliva tipis terurai saat pemuda itu melepaskan bibirnya dari milikku. Sekujur tubuhku sontak menjadi kaku. Entah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu Tetsuya." Ucapnya singkat.

Dia tahu namaku. Aku sontak terkejut namun bibirku masih terlalu kelu untuk berbicara, aku tak kuasa menahan getar yang menahan bibirku itu untuk melontarkan sepatah atau dua patah kata.

"K-kau…."

"Terimakasih atas penghapusnya. Terimakasih atas plesternya, juga roti yakisobanya, juga waktunya saat menemaniku berjalan mengambil bola voli. Ah, tidak itu saja, terimakasih sudah memerhatikanku selama ini. Sesuai yang kudengar dari kakakmu, kau memang orang yang baik Tetsuya." Akashi-kun mengecup keningku.

"Anu… kupikir, kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku selama ini dan…."

"Tidak sampai aku menemukan ini di tasmu Tetsuya." Akashi-kun menunjukkan plester bermotif sama yang kuberikan padanya waktu ia sedang terluka. Nampaknya, pemuda ini membawakan tasku juga ke ruang kesehatan. Ia benar-benar sesosok pemuda yang baik hati.

"Aku ingin membalas semua kebaikanmu itu Tetsuya."

Tunggu dulu.

"Dan aku tahu cara yang tepat untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu itu."

Akashi-kun tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kau—

"Aku ingin orang sebaik dan setulus dirimu menjadi kekasihku Tetsuya, kau mau kan?" Akashi-kun mengangkat sebelah tanganku dan mengecupnya seraya ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Wajahku sontak memerah dan aku terperangah. Iris merah terang itu memicing, menunggu jawaban yang tepat untuk tawarannya.

Sebuah tawaran yang manis. Tawaran yang sedari dulu ingin kuberikan padanya. Diluar dugaanku, pemuda ini yang terlebih dahulu memintanya padaku.

Layaknya sebuah papan yang tertera pada hati manusia, pada akhirnya, ia menyadari tanda dariku, setelah aku berpikir untuk menyerah, apa yang kutuliskan pada hatinya juga hatiku, sudah tersampaikan.

Walau dada berdebar jadinya, walau aku bergetar karenanya, walau aku berkeringat dan gugup dibuatnya.

Pada akhirnya, aku berhasil menyampaikan cintaku padanya. Tidak ada kata sia-sia dalam bersusah payah, karena pada akhirnya, hasil indah itu lah yang akan datang padamu.

.

.

"Ya…. Aku mau."

.

.

.


End file.
